


L'après Reichenbach

by Hasegawa_algue



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Grieving John Watson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_algue/pseuds/Hasegawa_algue
Summary: On ne se sent pas vide quand on a mal. NI même trop plein. Et pourtant tout déborde.





	L'après Reichenbach

J’ai dans la gorge une boule qui grossit, renfle et s’enfle encore, jusqu’à atteindre ma bouche, mon nez, mes yeux, mes oreilles, enfin tout ce qui me permet de sentir, de vivre, d’absorber le monde pour le modeler à travers mes sens. Cette boule me prend le monde, l’oblitère, le cache sous la voilette épaisse d’une respectable Dame et la Cruelle joue de ses doigts croches avec la boule comme avec de la neige, la roule sur la tapis pas blanc mais rouge de ma gorge, pour la faire grossir encore, pour gravir la pente de ma trachée et déborder de moi-même en une explosion de poudre blanche, acérée, froide qui me glace, de mes pensées comme du monde, givré autours de moi, là, sous la voilette.

La Dame pousse cette coulée de froidure jusqu’à l’orée de mon visage, force le passage de mes yeux, la neige viciée passe de solide à misère liquide, ni blanche ni rouge ni même de la couleur si pure des larmes d’enfants, mais là, sur mes joues à la fois trop pales et pourtant fumantes, d’une teinte terne, pas obscure, juste reflet de désespoir. S’échappe alors par mon nez, ma bouche, en un magma informe, mugissant, la masse belliqueuse d’émotions gémissantes, qui viole le barrage de mes paupières et de mes dents. C’est alors comme un concert, la Dame se déchaîne en chef d’orchestre exalté, le claquement des mâchoires choque mes oreilles, un rythme trop lent, désordonné, qui syncope ma respiration haletante et rude, obstruée par les larmes, toujours, qui entrecoupe la seule mesure stable, le flot furieux de la peine dévalant en cascade les creux des rides de mon visage trop ravagé. Le bruit incessant, douloureux à produire, subir, mourir, me sidère, sature mes sens en un grondement qui se répercute dans mon corps. Se sont tous mes membres qui tremblent rudement comme si la tempête démarrée dans ma gorge ébranlait l’entièreté de mon être, mes tendons tirant sporadiquement sur mes muscles écartelés, ma chair étreignant mes os par spasmes. 

Il est mort.


End file.
